Improving Batman Hush's film ending
by Phillipe363
Summary: Redoing a scene Bruce/Selina in the Batman Hush film for giving them a happy ending along with addressing other issues I have with DC comics recently regarding Batman's abusive treatment of family members among a few other things.


**Hey guys**

**I had no plans for doing this fic but well I need to write this out since I need some fic therapy.**

**This takes place at the end of the recent animated Hush film, and well I'm simply getting rid of the stupid reasoning for breaking up Bruce/Selina yet again.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Parking lot in Gotham City

Both groaning Batman and Catwoman manage to pick themselves up off the ground with looking at the building in flames in the distance as it burns into ruble.

"Thank you for saving me earlier from myself. People think I don't know how pointless my code is, they are wrong. I know better than anybody how I keep saving these villains who don't deserve it only for them to break out and hurt more people. Sometimes people are gone… I just can't bring myself to give up" Bruce says, "For me killing would be far too easy."

"Hey, I will always be here to save you from yourself. And for the record, I never even wanted to kill Riddler, but there was no time to help you pull him up with all of us getting out of there. So, I made the only choice I ever could, I chose you" Selina replies warmly and emotionally.

Looking at her "I thought you would be more upset that I didn't let Nygma die?" Bruce asks questionably.

"What do I look like Bruce, some teenage drama queen? I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to have a relationship with you, flaws and all. Besides the last thing, you need right now is me causing you more pain by leaving" Selina replies caringly.

Reaching up Bruce gently cups the side of Selina's face "Let's go home."

Selina just nods as Batman and Catwoman begin walking across the parking lot wherein the distance, the batmobile waits as the police vehicles get closer.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want**

**Unlike in the film where Selina cuts the grapnel line sending Riddler aka Hush to his death, and then later acts like Bruce wanting to save the villain even at the cost of his own life, is a total shock to her despite knowing Batman for years now with breaking up with him, I changed that.**

**And well I got rid of out Bruce's typical can't ever kill, must always save bad guy robot speech writers love giving Bruce a zillion times now over the decades.**

**Frankly, this whole sudden issue Selina has is nothing more than stupidly contrived reasoning for breaking Bruce/Selina up since you know we can't ever have a happy Batman and upset the status quo.**

**At this point with Tom King and Dan Didio's Batman #50 for dumb levels on not having Bruce/Selina get married, Gotham's series-long building of the Bruce/Selina relationship only to end them on bad terms and now Batman Hush film, yeah every time this relationship is done it's for viewer bait.**

**Guess what DC I'm done buying into this crap and you'll never make Bruce/Selina actually married and happy; you know to take a risk. And Tom King doing is a 12 issue Batman/Catwoman mini-series that ties into the canon, still not buying into this.**

**Oh, speaking of Tom King, and this is coming as a Bat/cat fan but even putting aside Batman #50, you turned Bruce into at times useless without Selina around, and having him punch Tim Drake. Same reason I take issue with Bruce beating up Jason Todd in one of Jason's Red Hood comics recently, or punching Dick some years ago with DC brushing over that too.**

**Sorry DC or fans of this, but an emotionally and/or physically abusive Batman who is one step away from being as insane as his enemies, is not an enjoyable Batman, one I like or have anything to do with. Frankly, why as far as comics Batman goes, I gave up on that Bruce Wayne. I want to like my heroes, not hate them.**

**Really if that's how you people want to portray Batman, then he needs to be taken down and get locked up. Cause frankly that's not much of a hero.**

**One reason Nolan's Bruce Wayne is at the top of my list for favorite version is he's a likeable hero and not what DC comics Bruce is at all. **

**For Bruce/Selina, there is one reason that putting aside both being good films, Gotham by Gaslight animated film and The Dark Knight Rises live-action, I both enjoy is for having Batman/Catwoman as the endgame. Without any real melodrama or character butchery involved.**

**What I would like to see and is never going to happen knowing DC is Bruce in a happy and healthy relationship with Selina as partners while Bruce is still Batman in the mainstream comics. Oh, Bruce having a healthy non-abusive relationship with the rest of his family members to include in that.**

**Until next time**


End file.
